Tubers are a common food product. There are literally thousands of recipes and methods for preparing tubers for consumption. Tubers such as potatoes and sweet potatoes are cooked for consumption, such as by baking or microwaving. It is common for consumers to split the skin of the tuber and add other food products to the tuber, such as butter, cheese, sour cream, chives, pepper, and many other dairy, meat and vegetable products.
There is a need for a method of preparation of tubers which will allow such food products to be inserted into the tuber with minimal disruption to the skin. The resulting product should be easy for the consumer to prepare for consumption. The process for producing the resulting tuber products should be capable of volume processing.